


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hat

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [117]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat has a favorite spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Hat




End file.
